


the apple pie disaster

by theackles



Series: Married Destiel/Sabriel [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Boys Kissing, Cooking, Cute, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Husbands, Kissing, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Married Couple, Married Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Teasing, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:29:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2776469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theackles/pseuds/theackles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and his husband Dean try to bake a pie and it ends with a mess and shower sex. *WARNING: SMUT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the apple pie disaster

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write another married Cas & Dean but I haven't been having any ideas, and then I figured cooking, and I SWEAR I hadn't meant for it to end in smut but I tainted a perfectly cute drabble with pretty hot shower sex.
> 
> Also, please pardon any mistakes! It's 2:57AM and I'm pretty tired so there's probably some silly mistakes in there somewhere.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy! Kudos and comments are much appreciated, thank you!! :)

“No, Dean, that’s not the 1/3rd teaspoon.”

Dean groaned – “Isn’t 1/4th close enough?” Why did Cas have to be so specific? 3 was just one away from 4, and to Dean, that was basically the same thing.

“Alright, fine – if you want your pie to lack the cinnamon flavor that you enjoy so much, go ahead and use that one, but when it comes out of the oven and you don’t like it, I’m not making it again.”

Dean huffed and continued rummaging around the drawer.

Today was Sunday, and like every Sunday, after Cas drags Dean to church (Dean usually hangs outside with the other wives/husbands that get dragged there, no offense to Cas) they come home and usually bake some pies. It’s just their thing. And this Sunday, they decided on cinnamon apple pie since they ran out of pecans last week.

Long story short, Cas follows the recipe to a T and Dean can’t handle the stress of it all.

“Found it!” Dean yanked the tiny 1/3rd teaspoon measuring spoon out of the drawer of random things he has no idea what to do with. Cas grabbed it from his outstretched palm and squinted at it, trying to read the indented numbers on the handle.

“It’s not my favorite one, but it’ll do.” Cas mumbled, completely preoccupied by the flour for the crust to notice Dean’s horrified expression.

“You have a favorite 1/3rd teaspoon?”

Cas glanced at him from the mixing bowl where a heap of ingredients had piled up. “Yes, why?”

“That’s obsessive.” Dean grunted, leaning his hip against the counter and crossing his arms over his chest. “I didn’t know you were so obsessive.”

Cas rolled his baby blues and washed his hands. “You married it.” He commented, drying his hands, and then pressing them into all the ingredients. “You’re taller than I am – go get the cinnamon from the cupboard.”

Dean rolled green eyes and shuffled past him, making sure to slap Cas’s ass hard enough to make him squeal. Dean let out a low rumble of laughter and opened the highest cupboard where all the spices were, and grabbed the cinnamon that was in a fancy jar – courtesy of Cas, because all of his favorite spices just had to be the best and most expensive he could get his hands on.

Dean turned around to a splatter of powder and sloppy, doughy, goop to the face.

Through the blindness and egg dripping from his nose, he heard Cas’s laughter that went from a chuckle to a giggle to full-blown cackling in .5 seconds as Dean tried to peel it from his eyelashes.

“Cas!” He groaned, looking down at his really good AC/DC shirt covered in dough not quite mixed all the way dripping down it and flower on his shoulders and egg dripping from the tip of his nose to his top lip.

In front of him, Cas doubled over in laughter, nose scrunched up in that really cute way with his hands specifically held away from his body with the dough covering his fingers.

With a rough sigh, Dean wiped the egg from his nose and lip and grabbed the bag of flour. “Hey, Cas?”

Cas looked up briefly with tears forming in his eyes, “What?” He giggled.

Dean flicked a generous amount of flower at him, and it coated his black hair nicely.

“Dean!” Cas gasped. “That’s expensive flour!”

“Oh, really?” Dean asked, feining true interest, eyebrows arching as he inspected the bag. “Hmm.” He nodded, and then dumped the entirety of the paper bag over Cas’s head, earning the loudest, funniest gasp Cas could ever let out.

Flour pooled at his bare feet and made hills on his shoulders and a mountain on his hair. Dean laughed once, and then twice, and as he watched Cas wiggle his toes in the white substance, he doubled over with dough still on his face and clothes while Cas inspected himself in disbelief.

“I cannot believe you just did that, Dean Winchester.”

God, Dean knew that when Cas used their last name then he’s in deep shit, but he just couldn’t stop laughing.

He didn’t realize Cas had moved from his spot until he felt the chill on his head and then the disgusting, vomit-worthy slime of egg slide down the back of his neck. Barely, he felt the yolk bust at some point on the slick journey down his back and his face scrunched up in disgust.

Cas giggled, covered in white still, and pointed. “Serves you right.”

“Oh,” Dean let out an evil laugh. “I’m going to get you for that, Castiel.”

In a blink, Cas jumped and was out of the kitchen leaving a trail of white behind him before Dean could really catch him. But, Cas was a really sucky runner and always has been – Dean leapt forward and grabbed his arms before he got too far and pulled Cas’s back flush against the dough on his chest.

“Oh – Dean,” Cas gasped, a pleading tone lacing his voice, “I’m sorry, let me go!” He panted, and Dean leaned his mouth down to Cas’s powdery white ear. “I’m sorry, I won’t crack an egg over you again, I promise!”

“As much as I love you, Cas, sorry ain’t gonna cut it this time.” Dean rumbled, purposefully low, into Cas’s ear.

Cas bucked under Dean’s grasp and pulled a little. “Tell me what you’re gonna do – I deserve that, right?”

“Hmmmm…” Dean ticked in his ear. “Nah.”

“Ohmigod, Dean, please!”

Dean started a walk out of the kitchen. “Yeah, Cas, beg for me. What do you want?”

“For you to let me go so I can finish the pie.”

“Mm, that’s not the answer I was looking for. Try again.”

“I don’t know!”

Dean let one of Cas’s arms go to open their bedroom door, and Cas peeled away and started a run back into the living room. Dean grinned and grabbed Cas’s wrist he still had in one hand and yanked him back, lifting him and tossing him over his shoulder.

“I love this game, Cas – don’t you?”

Cas kicked his bare feet by Dean’s hips, “Dean Winchester, let. me. go!”

Dean slapped his jean-clad ass. “I love it when you fight me.”

Cas answered with a harder slap to Dean’s.

“Ooh – Cas! Getting feisty now, are we?” Dean teased, opening the bathroom door and heading for the shower.

“When this is over I’m getting you back!” Cas promised over his shoulder as Dean turned on the water, not really paying attention to it’s temperature and flicking it on shower. Water streamed out of the head smoothly and Dean opened the fogged glass door far enough to step in, either of them still fully dressed.

He slid Cas down his front and let him land directly under the stream of water.

Cas stiffened, shoulders rising with a sharp “Oh!” and wrapped his arms tightly around Dean’s middle, pushing against him as hard as he could, “That’s cold!”

Dean grinned. “Won’t be for long,”

He pressed him back into the water, hands already ripping off his apron and the plain white shirt underneath to feel the goosebumps rise over his chest.

“Dean–” Cas gasped as his fingers brushed softly over his hard nipples.

“Shh.” Dean cut him off, “I’m gonna get you clean.”

Dean kissed him, sucking in his bottom lip and biting it softly, earning a soft moan from his husband. Still nibbling on Cas’s plump lip, he grabbed the bar soap Cas always used blindly and rubbed it between two hands to form a lather.

He let go of Cas’s lip with a satisfying “pop!” and pressed his soapy hands to Cas’s chest.

Cas grabbed the hem of Dean’s ruined shirt and tugged, pulling it over his head and pausing his washing movements. “You’re dirtier than I am.” Cas stated matter-of-factly, and quickly turned them around, letting Dean – who was rather dry – stand under the icy stream.

Cas relished in the sharp hiss Dean made when the water hit his bare skin, and grinned. Cas grabbed Dean’s belt and undid it, then hooked his thumbs under the hem of his jeans and his boxers and tugged, sliding them down Dean’s toned legs and tugged them off his feet.

On his way back up his body, Cas grabbed his dick, hard and hot despite the water, and licked up the base with a flat tongue, giving the head a sweet kiss that made Dean whine and fall back against the wall.

Swiftly, Cas tossed out the heap of soaked clothing and took of his pants and threw them out with it, then shut the glass door. He pressed his lips hard to Dean’s and grabbed the base of his cock, giving it a hard squeeze that made Dean grab Cas’s hip and tug.

“Fuck – what happened to cleaning?” Dean hissed through clenched teeth as Cas began to pump his fist  and trail his second hand down Dean’s backside to palm his ass.

“Don’t tell me you’re complaining, Mr. Winchester.” He hummed against his mouth.

“Dammit, I’m not – keep going.”

Dean’s mouth fell open in a heavy pant and Cas licked up Dean’s chin, dipped it into his mouth and moaned. Dean twitched in his hand, begging for more attention, so that’s what Cas gave him – with a swift, hard pull that made Dean gasp and let out a small growl.

“Dammit, Cas – wanna be inside you.” Dean mumbled, grabbing Cas’s face between two hands and pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. In the second of the kiss, Dean switched them around and pushed Cas’s chest up against the water and grabbed his hips. With determined hands, he pulled Cas’s hips out so he’d bend over and grabbed his ass, digging his nails slightly into it before giving one cheek a hard, wet slap that made Cas mewl against the wall.

“Stop stalling,” Cas moaned, pressing his hips against Dean’s cock.

Dean grunted. “Spread your legs, baby,”

With curling toes, Cas did so, and panted as he felt the hard pressure of Dean lining up and pushing in with a hiss. Cas moaned, his fingers curling against the wall.

Suddenly one of Dean’s hands were on his, intertwining their fingers and holding Cas’s hand high above their head, while the other grabbed the base of Cas’s cock and pumped it slow and tight as Dean began thrusting – matching his hand with his thrusts and pushing Cas deeper and deeper against the wall until Cas started pushing back to meet him.

“Oh – fuck,” Cas gasped as Dean’s hot breath touched his ear as Dean groaned.

“Fuck, Cas – so good, you’re so good..”

Cas clenched his fingers around Dean’s and pushed back on Dean’s hips hard. “Go faster.”

Dean didn’t have his head in a place to disobey, so with a sharp thrust, he picked up his speed on both his hips and Cas’s cock that lengthened and leaked in his palm. With a heavy thumb, he rolled the pad of it over Cas’s head and smeared his precome down his shaft and continued on.

“Dean – I can’t –”

“Shh, I know,” Dean panted into his ear, then kissed it, before letting go of Cas’s hand to grab his hip and lift him just slightly to the left.

Cas dipped his head down as he screamed – “Fuck! Right there...keep...keep going – there!”

Even if Dean wanted to, he probably couldn’t force his wobbly hips to thrust any faster and he pumped his fist steadily down Cas’s base as Cas withered and spasmed under his chest.

With a sharp gasp, Cas cried – “I-I’m coming–”

Dean pressed Cas’s chest hard against the wall as he moaned and cried out, giving his cock a few tighter, sharper pumps as he let go, then when he calmed he wrapped both arms around Cas’s stomach and pulled him sharply into his thrusts until, seconds later, Dean came with a bark and pressed his forehead to Cas’s shoulder as he poured himself into him, finishing them off with slow, easy pumps until Cas went limp in his arms and Dean couldn’t hold them up, so he wrapped Cas up and slid down the glass door, pulling Cas into his lap and just let the water rinse them off.

“God, I love you so much,” Dean panted, and Cas grinned against his chest and gave it a small kiss.

**“Love you more.”**


End file.
